


Pokémon: Dark Hour

by Jack_McFrosty



Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_McFrosty/pseuds/Jack_McFrosty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Pokémon piece of work that I have been planning to post, still writing some chapters, but now since I found a interest to post my stories.<br/>I still need to work on the gym battles and the regions name, so please bare with me until I figure names and trainers for everything. I have stuff planned for the main Characters like Relationship's, and Pokémon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokémon: Dark Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologe to Dexter and Kris's story before the main story.  
> This chapter will also show Their Mother, Robin, and their Father, Ike.  
> Also Ike's Father, Roy.  
> The Pokemon Seen in this Chapter are  
> Ike's Houndom and Salamance  
> Robin's Staraiva  
> Kris and Dexter's First Pokemon
> 
> Sorry if it really bad, this is my first real work I've done in almost a year that has to do with wiritng FanFiction. I really hope that it turns out well...
> 
> Side Note: This is my first ever story I am posting, ever, so I don't know how this all works.

The day was like any other.  
As the light creeps into the house, a phone goes off in the distance.  
A young Blonde man picks up the phone half asleep in his bed sitting upright "Ike here," a full grown Houndoom limps into the room and brushes his skin on his owners leg "Yeah i got it, i' ll be there shortly."  
The young blonde man ended the call and placed the phone down on the bed, then layed back down, sighing and looking up at the celing. A young Women puts her hands on the Man's chest and gets up somewhat to look at the Man's face. "Good Morning Ike." The Man looks to his Wife and smiles "Good Morning Robin." The couple kisses and giggles.  
The Man leaves the bed slowly, stretching, tip-toeing to the closet, but as soon as he got close the door was swung open and two teenagers, a boy and a girl, charge at their Father, hugging him.  
"Okay you two," Ike smiling, trying to push the two childern off "I got a call, I need to get to work."  
The Childern let go of their Father and start to whine, the small boy looks up at his Dad "But Dad, you said that Me and you could go out of town and look for rare Pokemon!" Ike pats the small boy's head "I'm sorry Dex, maybe when I get back." The Man gets a Shirt from the closet and slips it on.  
After a few moments the Family and the Pokemon leaves the room and goes into the kitchen.  
The family sits down at their normal chairs, while Robin gets Breakfast ready.  
"Daddy, what are you going to work for?" The young girl looks at her Father, kinda angry. "I thought that they gave you a wek off."  
"One of the younger guys was hurt on the job, so they need someone to replace him for awhile." Ike looked at his daughter with a smile "Don't Worry dear. I'll take you guys camping when I get back, got it?"  
The Kids looked at one another with wide grins on their face, happy and exticed.  
"Okay you two, here"  
Robin, swiftly places two plates infront of the children. The childern start to shove the food into their faces.  
"Thanks for the food love, but I have to get going" Ike gets up from the table and grabs his belt with 4 Pokéballs on it, and heads to the door with Houndoom by his side.  
The Children see their Father about to leave, and rush to wrap their arms around him tightly. In unison "We Love you Daddy."  
Ike looks down at the childern and smiles.  
Robin comes and kisses the Man softly "Be careful, come back to us as quick as you can"  
The Kids start to rub Houndoom's skin "I'm gonna miss you too Cylde." Said Dexter, putting his arms around the big Pokémon.  
"Alright, I'll be back before you know it."  
Ike shoots out the door with Houndoom running to the nearest route to put Houndoom in his Pokéball, and calls out a Samalance and gets on it's back to fly off into the sky.  
The Family, not knowing, that this was the last time they would not see Ike again under normal circumstances.

____________________________________________________

Two years later...

____________________________________________________

"Dex come down here!" Robin yelling from Downstairs.  
Dexter in his room, with his headphones blasting music.  
Robin gets frustrated and tells Kris to go get Dexter.  
Kris quickly runs up the stairs and bust's through Dexter's door "Dex! Mom wants you."  
Dexter shoots his Sister a sharp look and takes off his blasting headphones. "What do you want Kris?"  
"Mom Wants you Dex, come on." Kris grabs the boy off his bed by the wrist and forces him downstairs.  
"Ow, what do you wan--" Dexter stood there, in shock, or was it anger.  
"Happy birthday Dex!" Robin, Kris, and a older looking man siting at the table.  
Dexter bites his lip, but quickly fake's a smile "T-thank you..." Kris and Dexter sit down at the table.  
The older looking man smiles "Hello Dexter, do you rememeber me?"  
Dexter looks at the old man "Aren't you my Grandfather?"  
"Why yes, yes I am." The old man smiles. "I am your father's Dad."  
"Okay Dex, blow out your candles." Robin urges Dexter to blow out the candles on the cake before the wax falls into the icing.  
Dexter closes his eyes and blows out the candles, wishing for the same wish he had wished for every year.  
When Dexter opens his eyes he sees a egg behind his cake.  
"What is that Mom?" Dexter looks at Robin with a shocked face.  
"It's yours, your Grandfather is giving you and your sister your first Pokémon." Robin says with a small smile on her face.  
Dexter reaches over the cake to hold the egg, then looks at his Grandfather with a smile on his face. "Thank you!"  
"No problem, you and your Sister are old enough to get your own Pokémon."  
Robin cuts the cake and passes them out.  
After eating Kris went upstairs to check on her egg, while Robin, Dexter, and Ike's Father are still in the Kitchen. Robin is cleaning the dishes  
"So Gramp's, what Pokémon do you think it is inside the egg?" Dexter looks at his Grandpa with wide eyes  
"I can't tell, the egg hatches to the person."  
"I hope it's like my Dad's First Pokémon!"  
After a good conversation with his grandfather, Dexter heads upstairs to look over the egg.  
"I hope you can help me get him back, I know he is still out there"

____________________________________________________

The next day

____________________________________________________

Dexter slowly opens his sky blue eyes, looking up at the ceiling above him.  
Slowly turning his head, seeing his Grandfather holding the egg he gave Dexter last night.  
"I can't wait to see what will come out," Dexter's Grandfather grins and spoke softly  
"You know, these egg's are speical. They will hatch a pokemon according to the person."  
Dexter swings his legs off the bed and sat upright, rubbing his dry eyes.  
"Do you think it will be like my Dad's? I know we all get Fire type Pokemon as our first." Spoke Dexter with hopefulness.  
"It depends, it could be anything Dexter. If anything, it could be greater then your Fathers." His grandfather stood up, cradling the egg.  
"My bones ache, there is a storm coming." Roy, Dexter's Grandfather, handed Dexter the egg before exiting the room, with his hands on his lower back.

Later on, the shining sky, turned dark and heavy with rain.  
Dexter and Kris downstairs with the two adults, when all of a sudden Kris hear's something from upstiars.  
With the noise, and Kris curious about it, she runs upstairs.  
She swings open her door and sees her egg, glowing and shedding its outer layer  
"Mom, Grandpa! Come quick!" She shouts down the hall  
Dexter was the first one to jump up off his chair and shoot straight upstairs into Kris's room, right behind him was Robin, and Roy the last one.  
The family gathered around the egg  
The egg is finally done hatching, and out comes a bright light.  
Kris shields her face, then hears her Pokemon cry.  
A baby girl Growlithe hatches from the egg and quickly jumps at Kris's leg, barking.  
"Awww! Look Mommy! A Growlithe!" Kris getting down and starts to pet Growlithe's fine pelt.  
Robin and Roy look at one another and smile.  
"I'm going to name you Ember!" Kris Smiles, hugging her New Pokemon.

An hour later, after playing with Kris and Ember, Dexter hears a noise coming from his room, and shouts downstairs to Robin and Roy.  
Dexter, Kris, and Ember run into Dexter's room to already see the egg hatched and a small, male, Vulpix sitting there on Dexter's bed, yawning.  
Dexter looks at the small Pokemon in shock, and starts to run downstairs.  
"Hunny, what's wrong?" Robin tries to grab Dexter as he bolts through her and Roy.  
"That Pokemon is nothing like Dad's!" Dexter shouted while shoving his feet in some rain boots.  
"I hate it!"

"Keep looking! He's got to be out here!" Roy shouts to the Men out in the forest looking for young Dexter who ran out of the house after seeing a Pokemon, who he thought won't help him be like his father.  
The storm looking like it is getting worse.  
"Come on! Look harder!"

Back at the house, Robin, Kris, Ember, and Vlupix are worring that Dexter is hurt.  
"I hope he is okay.." Robin softly bites her index finger, praying her little boy isn't hurt.  
"I'm sure he just needs to clear his mind Mom.." Kris says looking down at Ember and Vulpix.  
Vulpix running around, upset, bolts out the door and into the forest.  
"Vulpix!" Both of them shouted in unison.

As Vulpix dashed off into the forest, lightning stuck a tree.  
With the tree coming down fast, Vulpix had stopped and looked up with wide eyes, getting ready for the tree to fall ontop of him.  
When out of nowhere, a shadowy body takes the tree onto his back full force.  
"I don't care if I didn't want you. I'm going to be like my Dad, and protect everyone."  
Vulpix looks up and sees Dexter holding the tree with his back.  
"Will you help me be like my Father?"  
Vulpix nods his head and quickly charges at the base of the falling tree, helping Dexter push it the other way, but not doing much with the wind blowing it right back at them.  
"Gale, use Gust!" Shouted a women in the distance.  
A sudden rush of winds pushed the tree off of Dexter's back.  
Dexter falls to the ground and Robin with her Staravia, Gale come to his side along with Vulpix.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

The Next Day

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

A white blur.  
That's all Dexter sees when he wakes  
Then a sudden pressure pushes on his chest.  
"Vul!"  
Vulpix looked happy that Dexter had finally awkened.  
"Hey there bud" Dexter said groggy.  
Robin enters the room with a glass of Mlik and some peanut butter sandwiches.  
"Here hun, I hope your feeling okay."  
"Thanks Mom" Dexter sat up and took the drink and food from his Mother.  
"What are you going to name him?" Robin said before she sat down on the bed.  
"Kye" Dexter repiled  
"I don't know why, I just like the name." Dexter looks down and pets Kye.  
"You like that name Buddy? Kye?"  
Kye looks up and licks the boys bare chest.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

A Year Later

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Dexter! Can you come down here for a mintue!" Robin called Dexter from the Kitchen.  
Dexter still laying in bed from sleeping with Kye at his head, starts to sway his legs off the bed and goes to the closet to grab a shirt.  
Dexter looks in the mirror and sees his scar.  
A year ago when he stopped a tree from falling atop of Kye, part of the tree stuck into Dexter's side and made him bleed out, badly.  
If his Mother didn't find him and Kye, he would had bleed to death.  
Dexter quickly sides the short sleved black shirt and heade downstairs  
"Yeah Mom?" Dexter asked while getting a glass  
"The professer called, he asked if you could do him a favor."  
"A favor? What kinda of favor?"  
"I don't know, go and find out."

As Dexter and Kye walk into the Professers lab he sees two Males.  
A short one with a blue shirt, and a somewhat taller male wearing a green shirt and a Eevee by his side  
"Ah Dexter just the guy I was waiting for" Professed Leaf said with a smile on his face  
And then the two males turn and all Dexter is focased on his the male in the blue shirt and his eyes.

 

-End of prologue 1


End file.
